Various systems are formed from a plurality of individual components which are interconnected by electrically conductive cabling. Illustrative of such systems are electrotherapy devices, computer systems, stereo systems and the like. A problem common to all such systems is the storage of the various connecting cables or lead wires necessary to interconnect the components. Excessive lengths of jumbled cables are unsightly as well as dangerous. A user or casual bystander might easily become entangled and subsequently injured due to excessive cabling. Furthermore, the cabling can represent a safety hazard, e.g. a fire might accidentally start due to a frayed cable or the user might suffer an electrical shock. Lastly, the excess cable is subject to wear and unnecessary abrasion which will cause it to become worn prematurely. Managing the number of wires required in complex systems becomes problematic, and the various lengths of the wires make it difficult, if not impossible to route them in a neat, organized and safe manner.
What is lacking in the art is an effective device for managing lead wires which utilizes a spring motor which is capable of maintaining a safe degree of tension on the wiring during its entire range of deployment. Additionally, the prior art lacks a wire management device that employs a braking mechanism which automatically maintains the wiring at a desired extension and subsequently enables easy and controlled retrieval, without damaging the wiring or connectors attached thereto.